Fathers and Daughters
by love-r-of-Jam
Summary: Simply, Why do all of the Gilmore Girls have tense relationships with their fathers?
1. Richard

If you were ever in a room with Richard and Lorelai Gilmore, you wouldn't necessarily think they were related. Well Lorelai Gilmore the second, Richard had an undeniable relationship with the first and third, but there was never a great relationship with his daughter.

No one really knew why, some said the distant generations or that his daughter had simply not been or done what he wanted, and he didn't know how to relate, but none actually knew that the non relationship was their relationship. It was predictable and it was always like that and Richard had no intention of changing that.

He didn't see why it was anything but productive, he knew that Lorelai was unpredictable and things that he hadn't even thought of would happen, seemed to happen to his one and only daughter. She got pregnant at 16, and even though he would have never guessed, he should have expected it. Lorelai always did things in a skewed kind of way. When she was a baby she could run before she could walk, she could say sentences before she uttered single words, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was an enigma, just like his beloved Trix.

The one thing that Richard adored about his daughter (not that he would ever utter the words to her) was her grin. A breath stealing grin that seemed to illustrate Lorelei's mischief and vivacity for life that seemed to run through her veins. She would flash this smile and he would find himself trying to stop grinning himself in response. She used to flash this grin after she had uttered a truthful but not appropriate remark about dinner or anything to Emily, which would make dinner even tenser.

He never told anyone, but he was more than pleased that his first daughter was like Lorelai. He hadn't expected Lorelai to be their one and only child, but Richard never complained that there wasn't a male to carry on the family name. Family pride is one thing, but he knew how ridiculous it is to not appreciate what he has.

He may scoff at the scandal that Lorelai brought to the family, and her escape to Stars Hallow may have brought more pain to him and Emily, than his daughter will ever know, he is proud of her. To see her stand up for herself time and time again, and raise Rory with such conviction and moral fortitude, it made the name Gilmore stand out.

Simply, his and Lorelai's relationship wasn't conventional, but he loved his daughter, and he would always love her, scandalous behavior or no scandal. Luke, the gruff unshaven diner man or Christopher, the man who had deserted his daughter and granddaughter repeatedly. He was a proud man and he was proud of his daughter.


	2. Lorelai

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except an autographed picture of Scott Peterson. Please don't take it! I love it so much!

Summary: Lorelai's p.o.v on her father

Authors Note: let me know if you think I should do an actual discussion between the two, or leave it like this.

She knew that her life wasn't exactly average or normal. She lived in Stars Hallow remember? But Lorelai Gilmore knew that there was little in her life that others could claim as having the same as her. She knew from very early on that she wasn't exactly what her parents wanted from her. She wasn't interested in Buffy's new poodle, or the next party that the Stockwells were holding at the club. She was interested in rock n roll; she was interested in things that her parents couldn't even fathom. She didn't care what her mother thought of her, but secretly she wanted her dad to think of her in a good kind of way.

She always knew that her dad was different from her; she would have to be blind not to see that. She knew that his priorities usually started and ended in the things she abhorred the most. He wanted her to be one of those socialite girls with their big poofy dresses and not having an original thought amongst them all. He wanted her to curl her pinkie when sipping her tea from a precious antique tea cup that had flowers daintily painted all over it. She told her father once, that she didn't get why all of these girls drank tea, when coffee was so much better. She must have been eight at the time and Richard gave her a stern look and told her to hush up and go find the other girls.

After that point in time, she began to realize that her father was from a different planet from her. He looked at her so many times like she was some foreign thing, as opposed to be his flesh, his family, his only daughter. Maybe that's why she and Rory got along so well, she learnt from an early age what look meant disappointment, alienation and just pure disbelief.

If she could have done that day, when she ran into her fathers hospital room again she would have cried at how frail he looked, how small he looked for the first time in her life. He was always tall, powering and strong, like no other person she knew. He took care of her, her family, everyone that came in Richard Gilmore's path. She would have run up to him and told him that she was sorry she disappointed him so many times. That she didn't keep her word and didn't go to Yale. He had so many dreams for her, expectations and she shot down each one.

If she could do that night again, she would tell him that she loved him, and she just hopes he can one day be proud of her. Cheesy and predictable yes, but the truth none the less. If she could redo the day he spent in Stars Hallow after he retired, she would listen to his advice on business, because after all if there is one thing Richard Gilmore knows is business. If she could simply say 'ok dad, I'll try that.' She doesn't necessarily have to do it, but he doesn't need to know that.

So here they are after the last of the fights the respective Gilmore's will have. Emily, her supposed mother has gone too far, and conspired to get rid of the one thing in her life besides her daughter that makes perfect sense to her. One Lucas Danes, her coffee provider, her diner man, her flannel clad hunk of a man, and Emily tried to take that away. Her father had just stood there with a sad expression in his eyes, and she wish she could exempt him from her anger. She wished she could tell him that she wished it didn't have to get to this point. She knew that Emily was in charge of this painful event, but she had to stand her ground. She had to ignore Rory's pleas that she should forgive them again for it, and the pain of turning her back on her family, but she had to. Emily had made her lose Luke, and she didn't know if she could ever recover from that. Maybe one day, she would tell her father all of the things she wished she said.


	3. Rory

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing, I'm something more than nothing.

Authors Note: I've decided to pick this up. Let me know what you think. And don't worry, there will be discussions!

Fathers and Daughters 3

Rory

I've always had a tentative relationship with my Dad. He was a parent, but not a best friend. He was more in my mother's life than I and I felt cheated. I wouldn't say anything, because I could see what his absence did to my mom. She would smile and dance around and try to distract me, but in those first quiet moments in our little shed, I could see exactly what his lack of interest did to her. Not for her sake but for mine. I never questioned why he wasn't so interested. Frankly I didn't care until much later, all I was concerned about what my mother. She was my world.

When I started school that was when I first noticed that you are supposed to have a dad. I had only heard his voice once a year over the phone. He would call three days late for my birthday and always promise that a card was in the mail. He would promise that he would come see me soon, once he was done school. Something my mother was never able to go to. Lane's father had pretty much the same involvement in her life, but she never seemed to bother by it. Mr. Kim had stayed in Korea, and Lane received three cards a year each with some money in it. She put it in her mother's bank account and never talked about him. Maybe that's why we got along so great. Because our father's had abandoned us in the most simplest ways.

Luke had always been a semi father figure and I adored him. At first he was a small influence, like any other Star Hallows townsperson was. I would see him and smile and wave at him, and I would watch him look at my mother. Luke Dane's crush on my mother was legendary. At first it was the town joke, but eventually, it became something like the scenery. Luke would always adore my mother na din turn I would adore him. He was what I wanted for a father. An involved, respected man, who showed love with something other than a card and broken promises. He was there, in the good and bad, and I almost told him I wanted him to my dad once. Instead I chickened out and said he was a great cook.

After I had found out my father's part in the break up of my mother and Luke, I finally decided that something needed to be done. Not for my mother or for Luke, but for me. So one night a couple months later, and with Luke and Lorelei safely tucked into their lives completely unaware, I visited him.


	4. The confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know nothing. No infringement intended

A/N: This is what I think should have happened. Stupid Rory!

He opened the door with much surprise, but I think after he thought about it, it made sense. After all, I was his first-born, and I needed answers. I needed to know why Georgia was so much better than me. It was pathetic to envy a baby like I did, but I did. I wanted to know why I wasn't good enough to matter to him. He simply led me to the couch and put Georgia into her playpen in the other room. At first I had sat there staring at him and I could feel the anger boiling inside me. All those time he was never there, and he dared to break apart the one thing I had hoped for.

"Why Dad Why?" I said simply and he looked at me dumbfounded. I just stared at him while he scrambled for a way to answer my question. 'Why did you try to tear them apart? Was it fun for you?' I asked and Christopher began to look guilty.

'No Rory, it wasn't about that, I love her.' He says and I scoff. 'Love isn't leaving, or calling when it's convenient. Love is being there day after day, and love is certainly not ruining the one thing that is good in their lives!' I stated and Christopher sighed and rubbed his face. 'It wasn't like that Rory. Remember the story I told you, ever since she first kissed me, it's only been about her.'

I laughed at that. 'Come on Dad, you know I'm not an idiot. If it had been about her, you would have stayed with us, even if she didn't think it was right to marry you back then. You would have taken some sort of interest in me, and you certainly would have stood up to your parents like mom did time after time'.

He looked at me and I think he was trying to figure out how to get me to come onto his side. That's the thing with leaving your child behind; it tends to come bite you in the ass. 'I tried Rory, I tried.' He said simply and I just said nothing. I waited until I heard anything that would be any sort of explanation,

By my silence he continued on. 'When Lor told me about you, I was in shock. I was a 16 yr old boy, and it didn't help that my parents planned out my future. Lor and you were never in their picture. What was I supposed to do?' He asked and I knew that by me coming here, it was a huge mistake.

'Well you gave me my answer. I don't want anything to do with you. Perhaps when Georgia is older I will contact you, but right now, the only father I have is Luke Danes. I just hope you don't screw up GiGi as much as you screwed me up, and I barely saw you.'

Christopher started to object but I just shook my head at him. 'You know this is the best possible thing to happen. My mother will forget what you did in time, but you won't will you. Do you know why I know that Mom will be there?' I ask him once more. He shakes his head no.

'Because you never once defended me to your parents or you never fought for me. You were around when you thought it would impress Mom, but it was never about me. Well now I am not going to fight for you. Bye Chris.' I said simply and left his apartment and didn't look back. I drove to Stars Hallow and climbed into bed with my mom hours later. She looked up at me in surprise and I hugged her. 'I love you mommy.' I simply said and she smiled and kissed my head. 'I love you too kid.'


End file.
